


cosmic love

by kIdd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kIdd/pseuds/kIdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is possesive<br/>Kagami is an angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	cosmic love

**Author's Note:**

> Here savor this 3000+ domestic violence , don't read this if you don't want heavily OOC Kagami please do comment on what you think about the story cuz i might continue this :3

Heavy panting and mewls escape his mouth before he could even stop it. He can barely see through his passion slit eyes due to the continuous flow of tear from his tear ducts. He feels a sticky mess flowing out of his own painfully tied-in-a-ribbon erection with a bow on its tip, his back spasms as the butt plug is buried deeply combining with the eggs that were connected with a string were stuffed inside earlier when he still has the energy to beg ‘no’ now that the string hangs outside his arse making it look, like he has a tail with a circular ring on the tip. His hands feel sore from gripping the sheets while on fours which he was ordered to, he knows what the consequences are if he disobeys his husbands order, he knows it too well. The slight vibration in his back is making his suffering extend and he wants to cum. He wants to cum so bad.

 

\-- A few days ago Kuroko invited him on Hyuuga’s bachelor party. He and Riko are to be married by next week and his teammates would love to spend his last week of being single with them and so he practically begged his husband to let him go.  
‘No’ He didn’t want to get on his husband’s bad side so he just let it slide for a few days, though before the bachelor’s party he begged and begged at his husband who is on his way to work, the men in black suit beside him whispering something he can’t quite hear.  
‘Please, I-I want to go’ Aomine glared at him as he sighed and he looked down.  
‘Fine! But be here before 11pm!’ he beamed up as Aomien grumbles on his breathe.  
‘O-Okay!’ Aomine kissed him on his temples before he went out and as soon the door closed he fisted his hands as he grinned  
‘Yes!’ he slowly walked to their closet to find clothes and settled with a black pullover and a skinny jean. When his driver drove him to the location of the bachelor party he immediately grinned, flashbacks of his high school life came through him as he smiles fondly at Kuroko who first spotted him.  
‘Bakagami! Kiyoshi appeared out of nowhere and bear hugged him.  
‘Kagami-kun long time no see’ When the party started subtle drinks were only served but Izuki got bored and served the most strong drink he still haven’t tasted, Vodka. He kept turning down his Senpai’s invitation to drink the liquid inside the glass but Izuki was so cunning he actually mixed it with the cocktail they gave him at the start of their merry gathering and he still haven’t drank all of its content, he didn’t want to go home at his husband drunk. 

He tried it once but was rewarded by a very pissed off husband who flogged him on his butt, and on the next day his eyes were so puffed and his lips and nipples were swollen.  
‘Bakagami how is Aomine?’ Kiyoshi asked him far too cheerfully  
‘Yeah! Give Hyuuga some tips about what being married is’ Izuki and Miyoshi giggled while Hyuuga looks at him in an unreadable look.  
‘U-uh, I-it’s good’ he stares at his cocktail like it’s the most interesting thing for now avoiding the look at their eyes. He knows Aomine loves him and he love him and he was afraid he might spill something, especially in front of Kuroko who would be furious and would do anything to separate him from his husband. Finally he looks up at them and he grinned.  
‘It’s the best thing… to be with someone you love everyday’ there shocked face and unyielding stare at him made him blush.  
‘Are you sure Kagami-kun?’ Kuroko asked and he tilted his neck at him.  
‘Yeah!’ he smiled at him though Kuroko was still staring at him.  
‘Oh Yeah! Aomine and you have been married for two years right? Don’t you and him have any plans on having a child?’ Izuki asked him out of nowhere making him blush furiously.  
‘Uhh Uhhh.. I-I-don’t know’ he unconsciously placed his palm on his belly slightly caressing it. He wants to have a son but Aomine wouldn’t give it to him making him drink pills after they did it, saying he might not be able to do his job as a father to the child due to the ever changing schedule of his work.  
‘Kuroko, how about you and Kise!’ he breathed a sigh of relief; he can’t explain the thing he is feeling he is so scared and nervous he might lose Aomine. Kuroko was answering them and he glanced at his watch and it’s already 11pm, he panicked and stood to where he was sitting.  
‘I-I need to go’  
‘Cinderella it’s not yet midnight’ Izuki slurred, crap they are already drunk and hugged his calf.  
‘What’s wrong Kagami-kun you look scared’ Kuroko asked behind him his eyes stare at him like it can see through any lies he is hiding.  
‘N-No I promised Daiki I would be home before 11pm’ ‘Then text him you won’t be’ Kuroko handed him his phone.  
‘Bakagami you don’t have a phone?’ Hyuuga asked him, his palms are starting to get sweaty and his lower half is slightly trembling.  
‘U-uh no I left it, I-I need to go’ thankfully Izuki was so drunk he just shrugged his calf and he let go, before he left the room he can still feel Kuroko’s eyes boring on his back. 

He found his driver down the parking lot and drove him immediately to their house urging him to go faster. As soon as he entered their house, Aomine was standing in front of the glass windows they had that levels from the ceiling to the floor drinking scotch and he turned around when he noticed the red head came in. Aomine slowly slid the drinking glass on the table and walks toward the red head and stopped.  
A loud slap echoed on the large room and he felt the stinging of a thousand needles in his cheeks and the way he was thrown in the room, he closed his eyes tightly as soon as he heard footsteps towards him, and it stopped. He yelped when his wrist was gripped and he was thrown to the nearest couch.  
 ‘Taiga do you know what time it is?’ Aomine’s voice sounded like a growl to him and he froze in fear as he gulped.  
‘E-eleven F-fifty- Five’ tears were already trickling down his cheeks.  
‘And what time did I tell you to go home?’ He can’t take it anymore and sobbed gripping the hem of his pullover because he knows how severely he will be punished this time  
‘I-Im sorry’ 

 

\-- ‘Who told you to lower your hips?’ a deep baritone voice questioned him coldly and he heard steps slowly advancing towards him. He whimpered and bit his lower lip, while tightly closing his eyes and painfully breathing harshly in his nose.  
‘I am so mad right now I don’t know what I might do to you’ his husband was towering him eyes hurt but was smiling. Slowly he sat down on the bed and yanked Taiga’s hair abruptly making Taiga scream lewdly, Aomine let him straddle on his lap his hand still gripping Taiga’s hair he’s face towering over his spouse who was crying, face flushed and lips abused.  
‘D-Daiki I c-can’t already…. Help me’ his tears continued to flow and his lower half trembled, the toys on his back were now dripping with his essence, his husband instead tightly grips his hair and his chest pressed against him. Aomine’s eyes were turning into slits and his fangs peek under his snare.  
‘No, not until I give you your punishment you begged for’ his face hard and his lips drawing a hard straight line. Slowly he roamed his hands on Taiga’s chest and pinched one of the hard nub while he licks the other, mewls and kitten– ish moans escapes his mouth and he can’t control it.  
‘You’re so lewd Taiga, it makes me want to hurt you more’ he chuckled darkly.  
‘Open our mouth’ he ordered him swift, feeling scared and guilt he opened it only to be shoved in by 2 fingers and played his tongue.  
‘Hmm, we could use this lying mouth for good use’ he smirked and removes his digits on his mouth; he manages to set him on the floor on his knees, trembling, his face facing Aomine’s crotch, his fly open. He cups his own erection and let’s go of his own cock, proudly erect.  
‘Suck it’ he ordered hovering above him, he hesitates and looks away biting his lips hard, before everything else his hair was again yanked, and a rough hand pressed down on his mouth, the thumb painfully digging painfully on the hollows of his cheek forcing him to suck his husband’s humongous boner until the head touches his throat and was slowly retracted, he feels sensitive in everything the heat in his stomach slowly was slowly built and combines with the pleasure he feels from the cock he is sucking. 

 

Finally the grip on his hair was released and he slowly sucks it off from the base to the hilt, licking off the mixed pre cum and his saliva on the base to the tip moaning and panting. The hand gripped his hair again and this time it didn’t let go as soon as the cock inside his mouth is fully sheathed, Aomine let it stay awhile enjoying the contraction of muscles, he controls the way Kagami’s mouth in his cock tyrannically letting him suck more and breathe shorter.  
‘mmff.. mmmm’ tears trickle down his eyes like waterfalls, his whole body trembles, he wants to pull away but his hair is locked on Daiki’s iron grip, he looks at him with pleading eyes.  
‘Uwaah, your practically leaking in your front and back’ he flicked the head of his member, the red head bowed in wicked pleasure.  
‘Taiga, next time don’t take my words lightly’ he orders at him and with one last deep push inside his mouth, Aomine came still not letting go of Kagami’s head as he came silently inside his mouth the red head struggling to breathe as he wheezes out of his nose. When he releases his head he immediately covered his mouth and nose with his palm. 

‘Drink all of it Taiga’ he saw the red head’s Adam’s  apple bobbed and he released as he gulps all air he can inhale and he let him chase his breathe for a while. Slowly he caressed his thighs advancing to his crotch and nudged his fingers in the redheads mouth but immediately turned his face on the right, eyes turning into slits Aomine cupped his chin and abruptly turned the redheads face straight, his fingers were roughly pushed inside the mouth letting out a strangled moan from the redhead, his digits played with his saliva mixed with the remnants of his cum while Kagami’s hands gripped his fist tightly, tears streaming like falls in his ruby red eyes down his flushed red cheeks. 

 

After playing with his tongue he let’s go and the redhead wheezed again as he breathed, forgetting everything when those wet fingers suddenly entered his pink and plump ass, he screamed spine coming off of the bed and heels digging the mattress, he felt pain and pleasure surged his spine, In and out, was how the fingers and the butt plug played with his back scissoring movements occasionally and when it hit his pleasure spot he can’t even think straight anymore, another scream of moan came rushing out of his mouth.  
‘Taiga’ Aomine almost breathed it out against his nose while chuckling deeply, and he hit his prostate again now abusing it repeating to touch it and caress it, Kagami whimpered giving him those pleading and teary eyes.  
 ‘P-please, stop it, I-I can’t… already…. It h-hurts’ he pleads while gripping the sheets, his whole body trembling violently. Aomine still heard this and actually felt good about it, closing his eyes and humming in a deep tone.

‘I like Angels who beg to devils’ he smirked and he slowly gets out of the bed going through there walk in closet leaving Kagami pant on the bed. When he returned holding something the red head’s eyes immediately widen and unconsciously using his palms to get away from him unfortunately the butt plug moved inside his ass and his balance was lost as he collapsed on the bed sideways. Aomine licked one of the anal beads.  
‘We’ll be using 10 today Taiga’ the dark man chuckled. He felt his butt cheeks being separated and he tightly grips the bed sheets he moaned loudly when he felt the first bead enter his inside and it collided with the butt plug his palms gave up and his head fell down the sheet, his tears on his left eye crossing the bridge of his nose as it landed on the bed sheet. He can see Aomine grinning at him 

‘Taiga, there are still 4 left’ When he finished inserting all of it, the red head was unconsciously swaying his hips and Aomine slapped his butt.  
‘Your hands, Taiga’ he ordered him though he hesitated he didn’t to be punished more if disobey him again. Aomine cuffed him on his wrists the metal kissing his skin making him shiver. 

‘Ah! Hnnnggg! D-daiki I want to cum’  
‘Taiga’ Aomine looked at him with pity in his eyes and the he smiled at him.  
‘Let’s see, should we wait for an hour’ Aomine chuckled and again slapped his butt cheek loving the way his spouse looked as his lips and nipples were almost swollen due to his bestial actions, even under the dark light the red head’s skin was dusted with red and hickeys especially on his neck and v-line. Now don’t get him wrong he love the red head and so he loves marking him to tell the whole world the tiger belongs to the infamous great black panther of the underground or so one of the many names he is called. You cannot blame him if the red heads reaction was just too cute and his innocence like that of an angel makes him want to pluck the feathers of his wings one by one.  He left the red head on their bed and went to his office taking a small box on one his drawers and slowly made his way to the red head whom he found sobbing in the middle of their bed with his back facing the door. He sat in front of him and opened the small box, inside was a small silver piercing that has a blue gem in the middle and a needle as well as a small cork. He rested his back on their head board and let the red head kneel in front of him though his back was on his chest. Aomine encircled his hands on the red heads torso trailing kisses on his back.  
‘Taiga I’ll give this to you, though it might hurt a little’ he flashed the ring in front of the tiger and was confused when he saw that it was a piercing.  
‘I made sure this was in your size’ the way Aomine grinned at him was making him anxious until his eyes widened. ‘No,No, no D-Daiki no!’ he tried to raise his voice but all the lewd moans and protests he made earlier made his voice hoarse.  
‘D-Daiki I-I won’t do it again, no—Aaaahhhh!’ a scream ripped out from his throat when he felt the pin prick the slit of his member as his knees buckled and collapsed, he felt like his mind is going to lose its sanity. He didn’t know what he is feeling anymore, the heat and pleasure, the plausible pain that he is feeling in his member.  
‘Hnggg Aaaaahhh!’  
‘Stop squirming or you’ll hurt your urethra even further’ Aomine ordered him trying to grip his waist his arms, and as much as possible not spill blood but the red head’s constant movement made it bleed letting 2 drops of blood splatter on the bed. When he was finished the blue gem gleamed under the light and he smirked.  
‘Now you know who you belong to, Taiga’ the red head was sniffing and sobbing as Aomine kissed him on the cheeks, the red head chanting ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. The red heads dazed eyes were helplessly dilated when Aomine pressed the intensity of the vibrator to its highest making him moan and squirm again, the pain on his cock slightly gone.  
‘Hnggg ahh’ the red head’s mouth was dripping with drool that trickles in his neck. Aomine tilted his head and intruded his plump lips with his tongue, licking the wet cavern and dancing with the red head’s tongue that was in full submission to him. He plays the red heads nipples as he slowly descend his tongue lower to his neck and his clavicle leaving a hickey that almost looks like a bruise due to the layers and layers of hickey that hadn’t healed yet. He sucked the red heads nipple, playing it with his tongue in a circle motion and then biting it making Kagami arch his back a little more and moaning a little louder. After playing with his nipples he removed the cuffs on both arms.  
‘On your hands and knees Taiga’ he ordered him and he silently obliged. He parted his ass cheeks and dipped his tongue on his crack earning a moan and the red head slowly opening his legs a little bit further as he lick it up and down and intruding the tip of his tongue on his crack. ‘Mmmmm, ahhh m-more’ Aomine smirked, now the red head is submissive to his ministrations though he removed his tongue,  
‘I’m going to remove this now Taiga’ he felt the anal beads inside of him being tugged.  
‘Ahhhmmmmm’ as soon as Aomine pulled all the anal beads in his ass his knees buckled as well as his arms. ‘Were not yet done Taiga’ Aomine hissed at his ear and he shivered, his eyes were already blown to the pleasure and the wanting to cum, he looks back at Aomine and begged at him  
‘D-Daiki I want to cum’ his husband grinned and he removed the butt plug that has been there for a while. ‘Hngg, Daiki Ahh!’ he tried to say it in and suppress the overwhelming pleasurable pain his body is feeling. He laid Kagami on his back who moaned when he felt the cool feeling of satin touch his abused back and spread his legs until its limits. Aomine slowly removed his shirt and stripped down his jeans revealing his proud erection, he towered down the red head who was twitching and he hooked his arm on the red heads legs slightly leveling it up, the sight of the red head begging and moaning was enough to make his cock erect, beads of pre cum sliding down its length. He swiped it on the red heads twitching crack up and down and the red head squirmed.  
‘Daiki’ Kagami whispered almost inaudible, and he slowly entered him, after all the beads that has been entered into him earlier he pretty much slid in easily.  
‘Mmm, Aa-ahh!’ When he was already inside the red head he slowly slid out and pushed back repeating it again and again although he did it faster and faster, his balls slapping the red heads ass on every thrust he make. He slid out all the way and stopped just when the tip of his cock is the only lewd connection they had and slammed right back in.  
‘Aaaahhh! Daiki more!’ and he did so sliding in and out of the redhead, transparent liquid was trickling down the red heads ass and Aomine removed the ribbon on his Kagami’s cock with his left while gripping the length with his right hand.  
‘Let’s cum together’ Aomine growled at him and he slammed back at him, faster and harder.  
‘Ahhh Daiki ahhh!’ Kagami came with a loud shout letting Aomine remove his hand as ribbons of cum came from the red head in almost three spurts. Aomine still thrusts in him hard and raw his pace earlier even rough until he stilled and came inside the red head. He didn’t remove his cock inside him immediately instead hooked his arm on Kagami’s torso reversing their position; Kagami’s head was resting on his chest as he catches his breath. He circled the base of his cock as he removed it inside of Kagami that is now limp, cum was already dripping on the red heads.

‘I-Im sorry’ Kagami muttered, he noticed that he stopped crying as he kisses him on his temples.  
‘I love you Daiki’ Kagami breathed out  
‘I love you too Taiga’ He was still gripping Kagami’s torso and he flopped on their side, His spouse eyes’ were already closed, his head was resting on his husband’s bicep.  
He hugged him closer and watches the red head breathe steadily ,when he sensed that the red head was already asleep he closed his eyes slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mispellings and such it's already 2 am when i uploaded this :/ kudos and comments please ♡♡♡


End file.
